Un jour, j'aurai un jour de congé
by Kimiko06
Summary: OS. 2x1 et 4x3. Humour ! Les scientifiques ont offert un nouveau jouet à leurs pilotes. Manque de bol ils ne s'en servent pas comme ils le devraient…


_Résumé : Les scientifiques ont offert un nouveau jouet à leurs pilotes. Manque de bol ils ne s'en servent pas comme ils le devraient…_

**Fic absolument inutile à prendre avec beaucoup d'humour. 2x1 et 4x3.**

**'  
**

Un jour, j'aurai un jour de congé, mais pas demain, faut tuer du ozzie

'

**Duo Maxwell :** N'arrive pas à dormir. Merci Wufei et ses ronflements.

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Ah toi aussi ?_

_**Trowa Barton :**__ C'est pas si dérangeant…_

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Alors pourquoi tu dors pas ?_

'

Trowa Barton a rejoint le groupe « Protégeons les animaux »

_Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell aiment ça._

'

**Wufei Chang :** La prochaine fois que je vois une natte, je tire à volonté.

_Trowa Barton et Heero Yuy aiment ça._

'

Quatre Raberba Winner participe à l'événement « Dîner aux chandelles avec Trowa Barton ».

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Besoin de créer un événement pour ça ? Espèce d'addicts._

'

Duo Maxwell et Wufei Chang aiment « Tout exploser sur son passage ».

_**Quatre Raberba Winner : **__Ah c'est du joli._

_**Heero Yuy :**__ Hn._

'

Docteur G a écrit sur le mur de Duo Maxwell : On ne vous a pas offert des smartphones pour naviguer sur Facebook !

_Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell et Heery Yuy aiment ça._

'

**Trowa Barton :** Ce soir ne ratez pas « Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde » sur France 2.

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Oh pitié…_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Zut je serai en mission, tant pis je regarderai en replay demain matin !_

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Non mais c'est une blague ?_

_**Heero Yuy :**__ Hn._

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Trowa y fait une apparition ! :D_

'

**Duo Maxwell :** S'ennuie dans son Gundam…

_Wufei Chang aime ça._

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Regarde France 2._

_**Duo Maxwell : **__Va te faire mettre._

'

Duo Maxwell a atteint un nouveau score à Angry Birds.

_**Heero Yuy :**__ Maxwell, si tu me bats, je te tue._

_**Duo Maxwell : **__Ah ça y est t'as trouvé les autres lettres du clavier !_

'

Quatre Raberba Winner aime « Arabie Saoudite, plus beau pays du monde ».

'

Quatre Raberba Winner a indiqué que Duo Maxwell est son frère.

Quatre Raberba Winner a indiqué que Wufei Chang est son frère.

Quatre Raberba Winner a indiqué que Heero Yuy est son frère.

'

Quatre Raberba Winner est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

'

Duo Maxwell a écrit sur le mur de Quatre Raberba Winner : Ah ça y est tu découvres les fonctionnalités de Facebook ?

_Trowa Barton aime ça._

'

**Heero Yuy :** est en réunion.

_**Duo Maxwell : **__Ah c'est du joli !_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Nom d'un bambou tordu, Yuy a actualisé son statut !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Ah toi aussi tu es en réunion ?_

'

Duo Maxwell aime « Shinigami ».

_Quatre Raberba Winner : Lol_

'

Wufei Chang a publié a créé un nouvel album « Shenlong ».

_**Duo Maxwell : **__._

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Belles photos Wufei !_

'

**Quatre Raberba Winner : **L'amour, le plus beau des remèdes.

_**Trowa Barton :**__ 3_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Ridicule._

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Oh que c'est chouuuuuuuuuu_

'

Réléna Peacecraft a rejoint Facebook.

'

**Duo Maxwell :** Mission catastrophique. Ne sera pas rentré pour regarder NCIS ce soir.

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ :O que s'est-il passé Duo ?_

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Je te l'enregistre._

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Problème d'effectif._

'

Duo Maxwell est à « Forêt d'Amazonie » avec DeathScythe.

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Ah oui effectivement, tu n'es pas rentré._

_**Heero Yuy :**__ G demande ce que tu fous là-bas._

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Ca craint du boudin. J'ai dû battre en retraite. Les ozzies étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu._

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ J'espère tu vas bien._

'

Réléna Peacecraft est maintenant amie avec Heero Yuy, Raberba Winner et deux autres personnes.

'

**Réléna Peacecraft :** S'est acheté une nouvelle limousine rose.

_**Quatre Raberba Winner : **__Il faudra VRAIMENT me dire où tu te les procures !_

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Quaaaatre…_

'

Sally Poe a rejoint Facebook.

Sally Poe utilise maintenant Facebook en suédois.

Sally Poe utilise maintenant Facebook en turc.

Sally Poe utilise maintenant Facebook en coréen.

'

Quatre Raberba Winner a écrit sur le mur de Sally Poe : Tu t'en sors Sally ?

_**Sally Poe : **__Oui oui._

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Lol._

'

Heero Yuy a écrit sur le mur de Duo Maxwell : G demande de tes nouvelles, il ne reçoit plus aucun signal de toi.

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ J'espère que tu vas bien !_

'

Catherine Bloom a rejoint Facebook.

_Trowa Barton aime ça._

'

**Quatre Raberba Winner :** S'inquiète pour son meilleur ami…

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, Yuy est parti le rejoindre._

_**Sally Poe :**__ Tout va s'arranger _

_**Réléna Peacecraft :**__ Heero mon héros 3_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ …_

'

Docteur G a écrit sur le mur de Heero Yuy : Où en êtes-vous ?

_**Quatre Raberba Winner : **_

'

**Duo Maxwell :** A eu chaud au cul.

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Toujours aussi délicat._

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ DUOOOOOOOOOO :DDDDD 3_

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Bien rentré ?_

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Aussi frais qu'un gardon !_

'

Heero Yuy aime « Spandex » et « Uzi ».

'

Docteur G a écrit sur le mur de Duo Maxwell : Bien joué fiston.

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Merci vieille bique _

'

**Wufei Chang :** Mal au dos.

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Que s'est-il passé ?_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Basketball._

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Il regardait le match quand ça s'est passé._

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Connard !_

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Mwahahah !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Sally lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'agiter devant la télé. Faut toujours qu'il en fasse qu'à sa tête._

'

Duo Maxwell a publié une photo sur le mur de Wufei Chang.

'

Wufei Chang a écrit sur le mur de Duo Maxwell : Maxwell, encore une photo cochonne sur mon facebook et je te fais bouffer ta natte.

_Heero Yuy et Quatre Raberba Winner aiment ça._

'

Trowa Barton a écrit sur le mur de Heery Yuy : Hn.

_**Heero Yuy :**__ Hn hn._

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Oh boy… -_-_

'

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang et deux autres personnes aiment « Un jour, j'aurai un jour de congé, mais pas demain, faut tuer du ozzie ».

'

Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner et trois autres personnes participent à « 17 ans de Réléna au Royaume de Sank ».

_**Réléna Peacecraft :**__ Il me tarde 3_

'

Docteur J aime « Lunettes Bioniques » et « Manchot ».

'

Heero Yuy aime « Je peux rester vingt quatre heures sans cligner des yeux ».

_**Duo Maxwell :**__ Sans déconner ?_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Zut, va falloir que je m'entraîne…_

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Moi aussi._

'

Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et quatre autres personnes ont participé à l'événement « 17 ans de Réléna au Royaume de Sank ».

'

Duo Maxwell est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

'

**Réléna Peacecraft :** Mon cœur est définitivement brisé…

'

Quatre Raberba Winner a écrit sur le mur de Duo Maxwell : Tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ MP mon chou si tu veux les détails croustillants _

_**Wufei Chang :**__ Bande de pervers._

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Je fais un copier-coller pour toi, Wufy ? )_

_**Wufei Chang :**__ N'y pense même pas._

'

**Wufy Chang :** Je suis un chinois coincé.

_**Heero Yuy : **__?_

_**Trowa Barton : **__?_

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy : **__PTDR_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Je te jure Maxwell que tu finiras pas la journée vivant._

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Maxwell a piraté mon facebook !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Mdr_

'

**Wufy Chang : **Qui peut me dire comment modifier mon prénom ?

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ EXPDR je pleure de rire Chang !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ J'avoue…_

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Je saurais pas te dire…_

'

Duo Maxwell Yuy est en couple avec Heero Yuy.

_**Réléna Peacecraft : **__:'(_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ A quand notre première sortie entre couples ?_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ C'est une blague ?_

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Pourquoi tu dis ça, Wuf ?_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Ca s'est passé quand ?_

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Après qu'on ait mangé le gâteau… La chantilly était particulièrement bonne._

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Je veux pas savoir._

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Faudrait te mettre en accord avec toi-même._

_**Wufy Chang :**__ J'ai pas demandé de détails que je sache…_

_**Sally Poe :**__ Heureuse pour vous _

'

Heero Yuy a fait le test « Êtes-vous un soldat parfait ? ».

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Tu es MON soldat parfait 3_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner : **__Trop mignon._

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Absolument ridicule. _

_**Sally Poe : **_

_**Réléna Peacecraft : **__:'(_

'

Trowa Barton est maintenant fan de « Justin Bieber ».

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Pendez-moi !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Baby, baby, baby ooooooh ! 3_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Justin Bieber ? C'est quoi ça, le dernier bazooka ?_

'

Duo Maxwell Yuy aime « Chanter sous la douche ».

'

Duo Maxwell Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner et Sally Poe ont rejoint le groupe « Tirer sur la couette de Wufy ».

'

Trowa Barton tient à remercier tous ses amis qui l'ont aidé à chasser le mammouth ! via IsCool.

_**Heero Yuy : **__?_

_**Wufy Chang :**__ Laisse, Yuy, ce réseau rend fou._

'

**Réléna Peacecraft :** Rêve de son soldat parfait…

'

**Duo Maxwell Yuy : **Aime son chéri.

_**Heero Yuy : **__Baka._

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ 3_

'

**Wufy Chang :** Suis-je condamné à afficher ce surnom ridicule ?

_**Trowa Barton :**__ :/_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ Lol_

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy : **_

'

Réléna Peacecraft a rejoint le groupe « Je me fais tellement de films dans ma tête que je pourrais être un scénariste de dingue ! ».

_Duo Maxwell Yuy aime ça._

'

Duo Maxwell Yuy aime « Lancer une grenade à quelqu'un en criant REFLEXE ».

'

Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et trois autres personnes aiment « Gundams ».

'

**WufWuf Chang :** Je vais tuer ce crétin de natté.

_**Duo Maxwell Yuy :**__ Quelle agressivité !_

_**Quatre Raberba Winner :**__ J'aime _

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Quatre, tu as interdiction de communiquer mon mot de passe à Duo._

_**Heero Yuy :**__ Même moi je connais ton mot de passe, Trowa._

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Vraiment ?_

_**Heero Yuy :**__ flutetraversiere._

_**Trowa Barton :**__ Ne l'étale pas sur facebook !_

'

Duo Maxwell Yuy a rejoint le groupe « Je m'appelle Réléna… et toi ? quel est ton nom ? »

_Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Fin


End file.
